1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly connecting plural cards to a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,953 discloses a card edge connector latch which makes it possible to install card or cards side by side at a high density on a motherboard. The card edge connector latch is used together with a card edge connector that is mounted on a motherboard. The latch comprises board fasteners which are fastened to the motherboard, and latches which latch an opposite end portion of the card, a contact end portion of which is received in the card edge connector, in a state in which the card is substantially parallel to the motherboard. The latch is carried on and fastened to the motherboard opposite the card edge connector without being assembled with the card edge connector. This design allows plural cards are installed side by side at a high density. Anyhow, a big area is occupied by the card edge connectors, the cards and the latches above the motherboard when plural cards, especially three or more cards are installed side by side.
Therefore, it is desired to have an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.